Star Light Star Bright
by White-and-black-wings
Summary: one shot a really cute story Um kag comes back to live with her sister Kikyou and falls in love with one of Kikyou's friends! u really wanna read this story!


Cherry: hey everyone! This is a really cute story! What makes it so cool is that I dreamt it! I'm so proud of myself!

Inuyahsa: yaya on with it already!

Cherry: first let me tell them what they need to know!

Kagome and Kikyou are sisters.

They all live in Kagome's time but they were all born it that time.

Kagome just moved in with Kikyou. Kagome was studing in England.

Ok so that's done lets get going! Oh and I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary 10/6/05 

Hey! Isn't weird how I always write in you like you're a real person? Well anyway today my sisters friends came over. There was a boy named Sesshoumaru Kikyou says she likes him. A boy named Miroku he's a total perv! And the girl named Sango. Sis says no matter what Sango may do or say to Miroku she really loves him. And a boy named Inuyasha. He's Sesshoumaru's brother. And he's really hott! I know I really haven't said that about anyone but he really is. And my heart starts to pound when I'm around him. What is this feeling?

Kagome THAT DAY NORMAL POV 

Kagome was sitting down reading a book. Ding dong. (the door bell.)

'Hm maybe it's Kikyou and she forgot her key.' Kagome thought. She got up and walked to the door when she opened it she gasped a bit. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey sweet thing. Is Kikyou home?" Inuyasha asked with a wink.

"Umm… No she not. But if you want you can stay a bit and see if she comes home." Kagome said a bite nervously. He smiled a bit.

"Sure!" then they walked to the living room. He picked up the book she was reading then set it back down.

"You don't know english Inuyasha?" She asked. Smirking a bit. She knew they were learning english in school.

"Ah….of coarse I do!" Inuyasha said.

"Ahhhh haaaa. Well then whats this say?" She asked then pointed to the title of her book.

He looked at it for a while. Then some more.

"Ahhh….. Rose?" Inuyasha said. She sighed.

"It says Heavens Wings."

"I knew that!" Inuyasha said.

"Rrrriiiight. Sure ya did." She said.

"I did." Inuyasha said.

"I beleave you." She said in the most sacastice tone. Then after a while (2 hours) Kikyou still wasn't home and they were having a great time.

"Well I don't think she's coming home soon." Kagome said.

"Ya I better be getting home." Inuyasha said. He stood up and went to the door. He was about to walk out when he said.

"Oh ya forgot something." Kagome gave in a confused look.

"What did you forget?" She asked.

"This." He hugged her. (bet you thought it would be a kiss right?) And went on his way. She blushed 10 types of reds. Then she walked into the kitchen to see Kikyou making ramen. (how I love Ramen.)

"HOEE! Kikyou when did you get home?" Kagome asked.

"About an hour ago. I came through the back. You and Inuyasha seemed to be having a good time so I thought you guys might want to be alone." Kikyou said.

"But you didn't need to do that!" Kagome said. Kikyou smiled evily at her.

"But you liked that alone time with him didn't you?" She said. Kagome blushed.

"II ddon't know what your ttalking about." Kagome stuttered out. Then remembering the hug. And blushed slightly. Then Kikyou lost her smile.

"Kagome I know it's fun to be with Inuyasha. But he's a player. I don't want you to get hurt." Kikyou said. Kagome frowned a bit.

"Oh come on Kikyou it's not like I'm going to fall in love with him." Kagome said and walked up stairs.

'Cause I think I already have.' Kagome thought.

NOT LONG AFTER (maybe 3 weeks.)

Inuyasha had been over a lot. And Inuyasha started to fall for him badly. Then one night Kagome,Kikyou,Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku, and Sesshoumaru are at a bonfire. Kagome is now in a field looking at the stars. Inuyasha sat next to her.

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" Kagome asked. She was warped into the stars not knowing it was Inuyasha next to her.

"Yes you are." Inuyasha whispered looking at her. Though she didn't really hear him. She was in her world. It was quiet. Then Inuyasha asked.

"Have you ever wished on a star before?" She now looked at him.

"No I haven't." she said. He smiled a bit at her.

"Then you better start." Inuyasha said. Kagome picked the brightest star in the sky.

'I wish for Courage.' She wished. Inuyasha chuckled at how hard she looked like she was wishing.

"So what did you wish for?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wished She said unsurly.

"Courage…? Courage for what?" Inuyasha asked. She licked her lips.

"for this." Kagome then went and kissed him! The kissed seemed to last forever. When they pulled apart he said with a smile and held her hands.

"I guess both are wishes came true." And this time he kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cherry: cute ah? I like it but please review me and tell me you like it too!

Oh and say if you want me to make another one!


End file.
